LEMBRANÇAS
by death-the-anne
Summary: NaruSasu. Outra fic escrota minha. Pra prettytogepi.


-Uchiha Sasuke, preciso conversar com você.

- O que é, Autora-sama?

-Como você sabe, ganhei uma fic SasuSui da minha querida irmã e gostaria de retribuir com uma NaruSasu. O Naruto já concordou, eu só preciso saber se você pode colaborar comigo.

- YAOI de novo? Aff, tudo bem, eu te ajudo. Mas só porque é pra ela, ok?

- Ok, ok. Fique tranqüilo, será uma fic bem leve – risada maligna.

- Claro. Vamos logo com isso.

- entrega o roteiro – Boa sorte, Sasuke-kun – dá um sorriso falso.

- TSC – vira as costas e sai.

* * *

><p><strong> Lembranças<strong>

Eu me lembro bem dele. Dos olhos azuis dele. Do cabelo loiro, sempre bagunçado. Me lembro do sorriso dele. Me lembro da sua voz, e principalmente, do seu beijo.

*flashback*

- Hey Sasuke, por que você tá tão quieto hoje? – me olhava, preocupado.

- Cale a boca Naruto, sua voz me irrita – menti. Ele se aproximou.

- Se quiser que eu me cale, diga o que você tem! – insistiu.

Claro, eu não iria dizer que eu iria fugir de Konoha. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse, principalmente ele. Eu não queria que ele tentasse me impedir, porque se o fizesse, talvez eu desistisse de ir embora, desistiria do poder, e assim, meu irmão continuaria vivo (N/A: como foi difícil pra mim tocar no assusto Itachi ~chora~) e eu não podia permitir isso.

- Só não estou me sentindo muito bem. Acho que vou pra casa – me virei e antes que eu desse o primeiro passo, ele me segurou pela blusa.

-Eu vou com você! Você disse que tá mal, vai que desmaia por aí... Se eu tiver junto, te ajudo.

- O QUÊ? Não, você fica aí...

- Sasuke, não se preocupe. Não vou fazer nada com você – disse me dando um tapinha no ombro – só tô preocupado com meu amigo. – sorriu de um jeito encantador, confesso. Não pude negar.

- Ok, mas quando chegarmos na minha rua, você me deixa em paz. E isso não é um pedido. – comecei a andar, sendo seguido por um Naruto um tanto alegre, eu diria.

Seguimos em silêncio, o tempo todo, até chegarmos à minha rua. Eu parei, e alguns passou à minha frente, ele também parou.

- O que foi Sasuke? – me olhou confuso.

- Chegamos na minha rua, já pode ir embora. – eu disse, duramente.

- Coé Sasuke, você tava falando sério?

-Hm.

- Mas sua casa é no fim da rua, e se de repente você desmaia? Eu não estarei por perto pra ajudar...

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Então você prefere ficar desmaiado na calçada a ser ajudado por mim?

- Af – revirei os olhos – só até o portão. Depois você some. - Não estou doente, mas ele acha que estou, e se ofereceu pra me acompanhar até em casa. Eu não pude negar, afinal, serão os últimos momentos com ele. Continuei andando.

Ao chegarmos em minha casa, ou melhor, no portão da minha casa, eu olhei pra ele, que me olhava com uma cara triste. Se eu não o conhecesse tão bem, e não soubesse o quão burro ele é, diria que ele sabe o que está pra acontecer.

- Tá bom Naruto, quer entrar?

- Pensei que não fosse convidar. – sorriu.

Entramos. Ofereci-lhe algo pra beber, o qual ele aceitou se pensar duas vezes. Típico de Naruto. Fui na cozinha buscar um copo de suco de laranja e quando voltei pra sala, o infeliz tinha sumido.

- Naruto, cadê você? – gritei, para que ele ouvisse, seja lá onde estivesse.

- Estou aqui em cima – respondeu no mesmo tom que eu. Era só o que me faltava, ele está no meu quarto...

Subi as escadas, entrei no quarto e me deparei com um Naruto debruçado sob o parapeito da janela.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei, lhe entregando o copo.

- Só queria saber o que você vê quando acorda e olha pela janela. Olhe, dá pra ver minha casa daqui, sabia? – É claro que eu sabia.

- Sério? Nem tinha percebido.

- Claro, claro. Hey Sasuke acho que já vou embora. Tá ficando tarde, né?

- Mas já vai? – disse sem pensar.

- Ué, não era nem pra eu ter entrado aqui, lembra? – ele me olhou com aquele olhar, er, debochado (?). Corei – mas se quiser que eu fique, eu fico... – se aproximou de mim, e seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu. Podia sentir seu hálito quente em minha pele - ...e eu sei que no fundo você quer. – seus lábios macios já estavam juntos aos meus. Suas mãos em minha cintura. As minhas em volta do seu pescoço. Aos poucos, senti a língua dele pedindo passagem. Cedi, e então cada canto da minha boca estava sendo explorado por ele. Em algum momento, o ar fez falta, e nos separamos. Eu estava ofegante e provavelmente corado. Naruto me olhava com um sorriso no rosto.

- O que foi, idiota? – perguntei, completamente sem-graça.

- Nada. Só estava aqui me perguntando se você gostou do beijo – e ria.

- DAMARE! Vá embora Naruto, por favor.

- Hai, hai. – saiu do quarto, desceu correndo as escadas e parou na porta que dava pra rua. – Até amanhã, Sasuke – piscou pra mim, assim que me viu descendo as escadas. Saiu. Pude ver pela janela que ele realmente tinha ido embora.

- Até algum dia, Naruto. – sussurei. Lágrimas escorriam pela minha face. Meu peito doía. Eu queria ficar perto dele, mas eu já tinha me decidido.

Sentei-me no sofá de dois lugares que existia na sala. Eu não parei de chorar, e meu peito não parara de doer. Que sentimento é esse? Adormeci.

Estava tudo escuro quando acordei. Era hora de partir. Peguei minha mochila e saí de casa. Algo não me guiou direto pra saída da vila, e sim pra casa de Naruto. A janela do quarto estava aberta, e num impulso,eu já estava lá dentro, observado-o dormir. Me aproximei delicadamente dele, depositando um leve selinho em seus lábios.

- Sasuke-kun... – ele sussurrava enquanto dormia – eu te amo.

Novamente, não contive o choro;

- Eu também te amo, seu idiota. – sussurrei enquanto afagava seus loiros cabelos. Ele se remexeu na cama, e isso fez com que eu saltasse pela janela, e finalmente seguisse para a saída de Konoha.

*fim do flashback*

- Hey Sasuke, tá sonhando acordado de novo? – gritou Kabuto – Orochimaru-sama está te chamando.

- Diga a ele que já vou. – lancei um olha mortal praquele quatro-olhos irritante.

- Certo, não demore – e saiu do quarto. Confesso que eu odeio esse lugar. Odeio o Kabuto. Odeio o Orochimaru. Mas faço isso apenas por um motivo: conseguir mais poder, derrotar meu irmão (autora chorando de novo) e então voltar pra Konoha. Só assim poderei ficar junt daquele idiota de novo.

* * *

><p>NA: A fic ficou bem chata, e não sei escrever finais. Sasuke está um emo sentimental. Presente pra minha prettytogepi, SURPRISE!

* * *

><p>- Obrigada pela ajuda Sasuke – sorri<p>

- Nãofoi nada. Posso ir pra casa agora?

- Deve! Não agüento mais olhar pra essa sua cara de bunda, aff.

- Também te amo cunhadinha – mostra o dedo do meio

- Sai daqui logo Sasuke – tava o mouse na cabeça-

- AI! – esfrega a cabeça – Espero que todos tenham gostado. Tchau! – corre-


End file.
